


Dodge

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the OCFF for queenofalostart's prompt of Kirsten/Sandy - pre-show; first time they realized that Seth just can't play contact sports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofalostart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenofalostart).



> Thank you to trinaest for audiencing and betaing, and just being incredibly wonderful and willing to help when I was having so much trouble concentrating. You rock. Also, celli for the last once over, and semisuper for putting this all together.

It was the third call that week, so her assistant knew well enough to just patch it directly through to her office. Her father scowled at being interrupted, and even moreso when Kirsten started packing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "We have a meeting with Barton Development on Friday."

"I have to go get Seth and take him to doctor. He got hurt at camp today."

"But that's why you left the other day."

"Well, it happened the other day too."

Her father blinked. "What's wrong with the boy? Why does he keep getting hurt?"

"There's nothing wrong with him," Kirsten said, rolling her eyes. "Seth just isn't all that coordinated."

"I'll say. The boy is more limbs than he is grace. Must take after his father."

"Dad..." she warned. Her father never quite understood the concept of overstepping his bounds, especially when it came to her family. He still let her know quite frequently how much she'd disappointed him by marrying Sandy. He also offered up many not-so-kind observations about her son, and while she usually let them slide off her back in the same manner she let all his opinions about her life go, she also had a much shorter fuse when it came to Seth. She knew it wasn't that he didn't love Seth; it was just his nature. Her father was one of those people who believed that criticism made you stronger.

"What, Kiki? I'm not saying anything bad. I'm just worried about my grandson. Don't I have that right?"

"Of course you do."

"I just think he would benefit from a more structured environment, some contact with real men, where he can toughen up a little. He's not exactly what you would call a man's man."

"He's eleven!"

"And this is the best time to start."

"What do you suggest?" Kirsten asked suspiciously.

"Military school."

Kirsten stopped fidgeting with the lock on briefcase and looked up at her father. "Military school?" she choked out.

"Best thing really for him. It'll help build his confidence, train him for the future. Give him some much needed discipline."

"I don't believe you. How could you honestly think that we would even consider that? Do you see Sandy about to agree to send our son to military school? Do you see me?"

"I'd hoped you'd be reasonable about this, Kiki," he said, his tone making it obvious that he felt let down by her easy dismissal of his idea. "As for your husband, he's exactly the reason I suggested that Seth could use some strict moral guidance. You can't really blame Sandy for being lax with him. Well, actually you can, but I suppose after spending every day with criminals, you can't expect him to know how to raise a child. If you don't watch it, sweetie, you'll end up living with a hoodlum right under your own roof."

Kirsten shook her head, completely flabbergasted. "I don't know where you get your ideas about my family, Dad, but I'd suggest you not share them anymore. Especially anywhere around my husband. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my son."

"Kiki," he called after her, but Kirsten ignored him and slammed her office door on the way out. When she got downstairs to the car, she threw her briefcase in the back seat, collapsed into the driver's seat, and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Sandy's number.

"Sandy Cohen."

"My father is insane."

"This is news to you?"

Kirsten smiled into the phone. "Listen, are you busy?"

"Why?"

"The nurse at the camp just called."

"Oh no. Football again? Or was it soccer?"

"Neither. Dodge ball. Apparently, Seth forgot one of the essential rules."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He forgot to dodge."

Sandy laughed. "Poor kid. You going to pick him up?"

"Yeah. Wondered if you could meet me there."

"Sure. My case this afternoon ended earlier than I expected anyway."

"You plead out?"

"Nah. My client made it easier for the cops when he stole a car while out on bail."

"Nice."

"Thought so. Anyway, I'll meet you at the camp."

"Okay. Thanks, honey."

"No problem."

Kirsten hit the end button on her phone and pulled out of her parking space.

* * *

The head counselor was named Dirk. Dirk was one of those men who, when they were little, dreamed of growing up and becoming Head Counselor. Dirk ran his camp efficiently. Every day, several groups of boys came in. For eight hours, they engaged in various outdoor activities and then went home to their parents, exhausted and dirty. It was a system Dirk took pride in.

Seth, apparently, was messing up his system. Or at least, that's what Dirk was telling them.

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. We like Seth. We genuinely do," Dirk said in his most chipper voice. "I just don't think Seth or you are getting what you signed up for."

"Seth hasn't complained," Sandy said.

"He's an incredibly optimistic boy. Frankly, I think it's a little disconcerting for the other children, his slew of injuries." He leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially. "He's a good kid, just very clumsy."

"So, you're saying you don't think my son should be at summer camp because he's a little clumsy?" Kirsten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Extremely clumsy. He gave Peter Warren a black eye stumbling into him this afternoon. I have the unfortunate job of explaining that to Peter's parents."

"Poor you," Sandy said wryly.

"Look, you signed up for the summer, and if you choose, we will keep Seth for the summer. It's justI don´t think Seth is enjoying getting injured every day. And I'm sure you're tired of coming down here."

"So where should we take him?"

"There are camps that are lessshall we say, athletically inclined. Music camp, for one."

"You want my son to go to band camp?" Sandy said, derisively.

"I'm not---"

"Sandy, we should go," Kirsten said, rising up. "I'm sure Seth's getting tired of waiting outside. Plus, I want the doctor to look at his nose."

"His nose is fine."

"I know. I just want it checked out."

Sandy smiled. "Okay."

Dirk seemed relieved. He stood up and smiled politely at them while they left his office. Outside, Seth was still sitting on the chair where they left him, reading a comic book.

"Hey, sweetie." Kirsten leaned down and kissed him, being careful to avoid the bruised areas. "Ready to go home?"

"Sure." Seth hopped up from the chair. "Any chance of stopping for ice cream on the way home?"

"Depends," Sandy said, looking thoughtful. "What are you going to do the next time a ball heads for your face?"

"Dodge," Seth replied quickly. "Definitely dodge."

* * *

"Arcade token for your thoughts," Sandy said, dropping down to sit next to her.

Kirsten didn't open her eyes, snuggling down lower in the couch. "How many of those do you have left over?" she asked.

"Enough to... well, actually, not enough to buy anything at the prize stand. How did Seth talk us into stopping there anyway?"

"He's pretty impressive. He can out-argue the lawyer."

"Mmm." She heard Sandy shift, and then his lips were on hers, teasing, and sweet. He tasted like mint chocolate chip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

"Is he asleep?" she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I believe so. And if not, I don't think dropping Valium in his milk is against the law."

"And if it is, we do have a lawyer in the family,"

Sandy grinned. "I like the way you think."

"How do you think he's doing?"

"He seems fine, really. A little worse for the wear, but still Seth."

"Do you think we should take him out of camp?"

"Well, I don't like seeing him hurt every day."

"My father thinks we should send him to military school."

Sandy paused, his eyes widening. "Your father is insane."

"I could have told you that," Kirsten replied, grinning. "So, you don't think that it's a good idea."

"Honey, you saw how much damage he did with an old volleyball. Can you imagine giving him weapons?"

"Dirk would cry."

"Dirk would cry if you took away his peroxide."

Kirsten snickered, and it turned into a moan when Sandy began to nibble kisses down her collarbone. She tangled her fingers in Sandy's hair and tugged his head up so she could see his face again.

"He'll be okay, right?"

"He'll be more than okay. We talked."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We're going to go down to the marina tomorrow. I have a friend who has a sailboat. I'm going to see if he'll mind having Seth help him on that. Seth seems to like that idea."

"Really?" Kirsten beamed. "He'll love that, Sandy."

"I know. That's why I thought of it," Sandy smiled.

"You're a good dad," Kirsten said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Not from me."

He kissed her again, hard and fast this time, and it took her breath away.

"I'm a good husband, too," he murmured against her skin.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"Let me take you to bed and prove it."

"I demand nothing less," she said, solemnly. He stood up and then offered his hand to her, pulling her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they stumbled up the stairs awkwardly, but never letting go.

 _end_


End file.
